The invention relates to a device for measuring the flow of a fluid that has a heater and at least one temperature sensor integrated on a substrate. The device is adapted to measure the flow of the fluid from the signal measured by the temperature sensor(s). This type of flow sensor is e.g. described in US 2003/0115952.
Flow sensors are used in a variety of applications where reliability is of importance, such as applications in medicine as well as in the control of vehicles.